be a comma
by shimakasa
Summary: sun shang xiang—; Shang Xiang membuka kedua matanya dan menatap wajah Gan Ning berikut ekspresinya yang beku, ia pun tahu—dari mana tetesan air yang jatuh di dada Gan Ning sekarang.


**a/n1.** gan ning/ssx itu….pair fav lama saya. udah tenggelem dari dulu. sekarang entah kenapa bangkit di permukaan zz.

**a/n2.** sebodo ooc. gue lelah dengan karakterisasi. hanya ingin menulis apa yang ada di pikiran aaaa. btw setau gue ssx di dw7 itu ikut force shu yak. di dw8 iya gak sih? ane belom maen padahal udah beli cdnya OTL kagak sempetttt

**a/n3.** dynasty warriors adalah kepunyaan tecmokoei dan saya tak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun.

* * *

Jelas-jelas hijau zamrud Shang Xiang menangkap pemandangan itu. Sangat jelas.

Segerombolan prajurit sedang kalap menggelegak, bagai harimau-harimau haus darah, beramai-ramai menghajar seseorang. Mereka melabrak habis-habisan orang itu; menghantam, menampar, menjotos, menendang, dan menghujamnya dengan senjata-senjata di tangan mereka.

Shang Xiang tercekat. Dia tahu siapa orang itu.

Lalu, tahu-tahu saja, Shang Xiang berlari dengan tertatih-tatih. Ia menyeka dahinya, berkeringat, namun terasa dingin. Shang Xiang merasa barangkali mukanya pucat pasi pada saat ini.

"Cukup! Cukup! Hentikan, kalian semua!"

Parau suaranya ketika ia berseru. Shang Xiang berpikir mungkin suaranya parau karena terus-terusan berteriak lantang ketika menyingkirkan prajurit-prajurit berseragam merah yang menghalanginya.

(dan tahukah kau oh oh oh sesungguhnya wanita itu berteriak karena ia berharap dengan begitu rasa penyesalan yang menggelagak dalam relung hatinya mereda dan mereda.

namun, nyatanya, tidak sama sekali. _tidaktidak__tidak_.)

Mereka berhenti; sepak terjang itu berhenti. Mereka menyingkir perlahan, mungkin merasa segan dekat-dekat dengan wanita yang menempati posisi khusus di hati sang Kaisar Shu, atau merasa terancam dengan sepasang cakram berukuran besar yang tergenggam erat di kedua tangannya. Sekarang Shang Xiang dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas; Gan Ning, yang berusaha bangkit dan sempoyongan, terhuyung-huyung ke sana kemari. Mukanya sembab, dan di sekujur badannya darah berbencah bencah.

Shang Xiang refleks melepas kedua cakramnya, menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Menjerit tertahan.

Shang Xiang, dengan pandangan bergetar, berusaha memberanikan diri untuk tetap terus menatap sosok Gan Ning. Ia memerhatikan bibir Gan Ning yang sobek, mengalirkan darah, tapi tak sedikit pun mengeluarkan rintihan. Gan Ning malah menyeringai terhadapnya, dan Tuhan—sinar mata Gan Ning-lah satu-satunya yang tak berubah; masih sengak dan arogan, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Heh… Heh… Putri Shang Xiang rupanya… eh?" Gan Ning terkekeh, melangkah mendekatinya dengan terhuyung-huyung, kemudian menaruh tangan kanannya di bahu kanan Shang Xiang., menyebabkan noda merah tercetak pada pakaian Shang Xiang. Tapi, toh, wanita itu tak berkomentar apa pun. Masih menatap Gan Ning. Pandangan iba, kasihan, takut, juga sedih. Semua bercampur satu.

"Putri… apa kabar?" Gan Ning terbatuk-batuk, membuat segumpal darah keluar dan mengotori sudut bibirnya. "Kau baik-baik saja… Syukurlah… Aku senang… Liu Bei berlaku baik padamu, kalau begitu…"

"—Kenapa?" tanya Shang Xiang, gemetar. "Kau tidak marah padaku, atau membunuhku? Aku 'kan, sudah meninggalkan Wu…"

"Kau… mungkin meninggalkan Wu. Keluargamu..." Gan Ning berujar dengan susah payah. "Tapi… Kau tidak meninggalkan dirimu. Putri Sun Shang Xiang yang… Berani, berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya, dan tidak takut apapun…"

(tetapi tahukah kau, bilik hati Shang Xiang menjerit _bukanbukan__**bukan**__! aku bukan lagi wanita yang takut pada apa pun! aku takut, aku takut kehilangan keluargaku—aku takut kehilangan __**kau**__!_)

"Apapun yang terjadi, Putri… Tetaplah… Tetaplah menjadi dirimu," lanjut Gan Ning. "Tetaplah menjadi Sun Shang Xiang yang selalu kutahu, selalu kukagumi. Jadilah sebuah koma, Putri, jangan menjadi sebuah titik… Hah, hah, hah… Hahaha!"

Gan Ning tertawa, lantang. Tawa khasnya. Mungkin ia tertawa melihat wajah Shang Xiang yang kian memucat, atau mungkin ia sadar karena kisah Gan Ning sang mantan Bajak Laut berakhir di sini. Gan Ning tertawa, tertawa, tertawa… Hingga tawa itu memelan, mereda, dan sekujur tubuh Gan Ning terhempas ke belakang.

Shang Xiang memekik. Ia segera berlutut. Mengguncang-guncang tubuh Gan Ning. Tubuh itu tak merespon apa pun; matanya terbuka tapi tak ada sinar kehidupan yang memancar di sana. Seringai sialan itu bahkan membeku. Tangan Shang Xiang bergerak menuju dada Gan Ning, berhenti tepat di dada kirinya, yang bersih dari tato. Mencari detak jantungnya. Tetapi, kemudian Shang Xiang berhenti, ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggeleng pelan; berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan ini.

Sudah terlambat rupanya.

Sementara itu, ketika Shang Xiang membuka kedua matanya dan menatap wajah Gan Ning berikut ekspresinya yang beku, ia pun tahu—dari mana tetesan air yang jatuh di dada Gan Ning sekarang.

(bendungan air matanya jebol, oh, kedua ceruk matanya tak sanggup menahannya lagi.)


End file.
